


Trojan Control

by CelticGHardy



Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bondlock, Gen, Oh look swearing, Probably shouldn't have done that, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q needs to break into a hard drive. The original owners expected this.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/607652">Pick a Path.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan Control

**Author's Note:**

> HC Bingo- Combat
> 
> I argue Q is fighting a computer that fights back.

The hard drive Bond brought back was sitting next to the main computer. Q was the last one left in the division. Decrypting, seeing a few of the possible files and printing them off for Eve would be the last things he would work on before being forced him for a couple hours of sleep and an actual meal, not a vending one.

The computer he had chosen was completely cut off of MI-6. Something in his mind told him it was bad, but his brothers had never given into 'gut instinct' and usually frowned on ones that relied on it. If they were to meet 007 (he's fairly sure his eldest brother had) they would disapprove of his reliance, although it has saved his life a few times. Q used a cord to hook the hard drive to the computer. A scan came up, looking for common attacks: viruses, corrupt data. He doubted anything would come up; these were not amateurs.

When the initial scan was complete, he started decrypting and breaking the first wall on the flash drive. It fell apart after five minutes and he was able to access a few files while more were blocked. He started opening the ones given to see if there was any information worth checking over. The first was gibberish, Q frowning at someone's attempt of a joke. “Is Wingdings even in Word any more?” he whispered, switching the fonts. The type was just the standard Latin example most used as filler.

“Someone's doing this to waste my time,” he muttered, closing down the document and opening the next one. It was a Spanish translation of an Eastenders episode. He got into the second page when he embarrassingly realised it was an episode he had seen. He skipped the third and dove into the fourth and last file.

Immediately, his computer glitched. “I was waiting for this.” He started delivering orders to try and derail the supposed virus. Instead, the creators figure what he would do and advanced another part of the built in programming to activate something within the hard drive casing.

“No, nonononononono,” he repeated, typing in more directions to stop it. “You're not supposed to do that.” The computer ignored his commands. As he kept trying to get back control, several computers within the surrounding area went black.

“What the bloody....”

'Language,' the computers blinked in bolded blood font. He neglected it for trying to regain control. It couldn't have been the computer he was at; he physically took out the wifi card and unplugged any possibly links to the mainframe, including the community printer. Most commands were ignored and several worked opposite of what he wanted.

 _It can't be the bloody computers._ That's when he looked over to the hard drive. _Trojan horse._ Q figured on a rather crude way of pulling the connection apart. When he went to the drive to pull at it, an electrical shock bit at his hand until he let go. “Ow, fuck,” he hissed. _Blunt force it is._ He looked around for something large and heavy to drop on it when the door closed and air began being sucked out while replaced with the sedative gas meant for break-ins. _That is being done at a faster rate than we programmed._

The screens lit up again, and he searched for a gas mask when he saw the words.

'Not such a clever boy, are we, Acarus Holmes?'

Q collapsed.

**007**

Bond talked with Moneypenny after a debriefing with Mallory. The earpiece was still tucked away in a pocket, not forgotten. He was planning on wrapping it up and giving it as an early Christmas present. “Right, time to send Q home,” she announced. James walked alongside down to the floor. “When are you planning on giving it back?”

“When the next minion destroys their desk, or Christmas itself,” he answered. They exited the lift and turned toward the main room. The black screens and supposedly empty room put them on edge. The closed doors alerted them.

“Possible security breach,” Moneypenny reported. Bond tried opening them manually, then took out his gun to shoot the window out. “It's bulletproof, Bond. And it'll be filled with gas to render anyone unconscious.”

“Mask,” he prodded. She pointed to a box that held a fire extinguisher and three masks hanging below. He grabbed two and gave one to her before shooting a cluster into the window of the door. The glass fractured and he spread it to maximize damage before hitting it in. Mask on, he pushed the piece out and walked over to the main terminal. The screens were still flashing the last message.

“Bond, destroy the drive,” Moneypenny yelled as best as she could, “Q was trying to stop it before; it's most likely causing this.” He looked at the drive he had stolen and brought back. Instead of pulling and throwing, figuring Q had tried that, he used a knife and sliced the cable. With no power, everything went back. He then found Q by another desk, carefully lifted him over his shoulder before walking back to the now open doors.

Medical was prepared to take Q as soon as they walked in. The masks were hanging around their necks, but they didn't completely take them off. Mallory was also waiting. “Bond, Moneypenny,” he greeted.

“Sir.”

“M.” The three watched as a nurse placed an oxygen mask on Q's face.

“M,” another voice called. The three turned to see one Mycroft Holmes standing at the entrance, assistant at side typing at her phone.

“Mr. Holmes, what brings you here?” Mallory questioned.

“Being a pain in my arse,” another voice croaked. Q sat up from the bed, pushing the mask off.

“Q,” Moneypenny warned.

“Earlier today, one of my operatives,” he began. Q snorted. Mycroft levelled a stare at him before continuing. “Witnessed a meeting between a recently thought dead rogue operative that goes by Silva and a criminal mastermind. Do put your mask back on, Q.”

He glared at him. “Why wasn't I told?” he argued, “Why wasn't I told he was still alive, Mycroft?”

He ignored Q's questions. “The operative in question wanted to see the level of involvement between the two.”

“The level's bloody obvious now.”

“Q,” Moneypenny again warned. He began swaying side to side before Bond forced the mask back down and gently pushed him back on the bed.

“Where is Silva now?” Bond inquired.

“My operative had both in Bolivia. I doubt they're still there.”

Mallory asked, “Who is the criminal mastermind?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Q muttered, “James Moriarty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to hint at Bond/Q, but I don't do well with writing romance, so I'm going to leave that for people that actually can do that.


End file.
